


The Scent of Coffee in the Morning || Mystic Messenger Fanfiction

by burntscones_hq



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntscones_hq/pseuds/burntscones_hq
Summary: A relationship slowly blooms over shared coffee and fallen flower petals. Some relationships are meant to last, while others are meant to be a lesson to ourselves.  Watch this relationship build up between MC and Jumin, only to slowly fall apart piece by piece. Relationships aren't easy, and they will certainly have their fair share in trials and triumphs. See their story unfold. A small glance of the future from the prologue, and then a jump back to the beginning of it all when you reach chapter one.This is also posted on my Wattpad under the same title!● ○ ° • I do not own any of the mystic messenger characters • ° ○ ●● ○ ° • The idea for the prologue derived loosely from Déjeuner Du Matin, a French poem by Jacques Prevert • ° ○ ●- Also this does not pertain to the actual story line of the game -





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue here! Hope you enjoy it! I've never worked on this platform before, but I do post this story on wattpad as well! I'll keep updates on sundays, this platform running a few updates behind the current story on wattpad.

Jumin's POV 

She poured her coffee into her cup and stared. Her face resembled how mine looked before I met her; cold, hard, expressionless. She moved her hands to the creamer and poured milk from it into her coffee.  
I heard the clinking of her spoon as she adds sugar to her coffee; stirring it soon after. White noise: Clink, clink, clank, pause, sip, thud. She puts down the cup. 

Not one word uttered. She lights a cigarette. A nasty habit that can only be blamed on me and all the stress I brought to her life. She looked at me and made smoke rings. She tapped the ash away on the tray beside her. 

Still, no sound escaped her lips. She put on her hat and coat. Her eyes dry, empty. The sky cried enough for her. 

She looked at her cigarette and took one last drag. She crushed it into the tray and turned on her heels. Without a last glance, she left. Without a last word, she went into the rain.  
I hung my head low, supporting it loosely with my hands. I wanted to scream for her to return to me. 

Nothing came from my mouth. Only tears fell from my eyes. The sky and I now share the burden of that beautiful woman's tears. She couldn't cry for herself anymore. Too many tears were shed from her at my expense.


	2. I Love it Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While sitting in her favorite coffee shop, MC is met with a person she has never seen before. Someone who makes her feel unexpectedly bubbly and awkward at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your thoughts on my story! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

**~2 years prior~**

_**Omniscient POV** _

The best part of MC's morning is walking into the coffee shop on 82nd street. She inhales deeply hoping to soak up the aroma of coffee to keep with her all throughout her day. With a smile, she proceeds to her favorite table towards the back in the right-hand corner. Flipping through the menu, MC's mind idly drifts to all the things on her to-do list. Finally landing a better paying job allowed her to move to a better part of town. She has a lot of packing and sorting to do. The moving truck would arrive at her old apartment at noon tomorrow.

She planed that from the coffee shop, she would leave to go to the office supply store for boxes, tape, and colored labels. She lived by herself so she wouldn't have too much to pack, but it was still going to take a lot of work. She settles on what she wants and sits her menu down. Jahee, the coffee shop owner, and MC's favorite waitress walks over with her pen and paper in hand.

"What will it be today, MC?"

Tapping her chin MC replies "I think I'm going to try the latte topped with sakura blossom, you know, to accommodate the change in season."

Jahee nods and writes down MC's order "alright hun, I'll have that right out to you."

MC smiles as her waitress leaves her table to go behind the counter to make the requested coffee. She leans forward placing her elbows on the table and rests her head on her palms. Her eyes were gleaming with hope for the future. While she might've had a bumpy start to her forever plan, now everything was being set straight. Soon she will be exactly where she had anticipated herself to be.

Jahee returns with her latte and they exchange gratitude. She smiles warmly, while Jahee walks to go tend to other tables. The bell above the door tings and MC looks up from her drink to see who it was. She knew most people who came to the coffee shop. There was Yoosung, the game addicted college student. He was cute and sweet. Always knew how to make her laugh. Zen the musical actor, the one that always had Jahee and MC swooning. Feelings never crossing the line over admiration, he was a star after all and had women, ones prettier than herself, plastered to him constantly.

Luciel would also visit frequently. She wasn't sure of what he did, however, she did know that he was a goof that was obsessed with cars and the latest technology. He also claimed to be a devoted Catholic, she had a hard time picturing it though. Then there was V. He had soft pastel mint hair, and eyes to match it. He was a photographer. He didn't visit often because of his current exhibition he's been working on, but whenever he was there MC couldn't seem to ask him enough questions about the places he had been.

An eyebrow raises on MC's face. The man who walked through the door was someone she hadn't seen before. He was tall and slim, he sported a black suit with a pinstriped white button up. The handkerchief that rested in his suit's coat pocket was a vibrant purple color. MC's eyes traveled up and meet his cold grey eyes. His eyes are locked on her. She shifts nervously in her chair and adjusts her hair, tucking it behind her ear. He has no deviation of emotion, his stare is hard and cold. It feels to her that a millennium has passed since the stranger stepped into the shop.

She thinks she sees a flicker of interest in his eyes. She looks down at her latte finally and takes a drink. She feels his eyes linger a little longer. She hears the shuffling of feet coming towards her. They stop in front of her. She doesn't want to look up, but she does. The man is there in front of her. She studies his face, desperately trying to find any sign of emotion that would explain why he was in front of her now. Did they know each other? She thought she'd remembered a face like his. She notes that he's holding tension in his brows and that his jaw is locked. MC gathers the courage to speak to him.

With a shaky voice, she asks "I'm sorry sir, but is there something I can help you with?" She tries to give a soft smile, but his glare is too harsh to warrant the effectiveness of a genuine smile.

His brow loses tension and he straightens his posture; bringing his arms up to cross over his chest. His jaw stays locked for a moment more until he responds "no, its nothing." There is a gap of silence then he begins to say more. "I've never had to go out and get my own drink before, but my secretary quit this morning and there is no time to find another one with all the things on the Doucette to do today-"

MC raises her eyebrow again and tilts her head to the side. The man in front of her is unfazed by her facial reactions. She thought for a moment more and replied "would you like for me to recommend something from the menu? I've tasted almost everything here, I'm a frequent visitor," she pauses and looks at him for a sign. When his expressions remain as bleak as before, she continues "this is actually my favorite coffee shop. I recently moved, and my decision for where to move to was heavily dependent on its relationship in distance with the shop. I love it here, they make a little bit of everything."

He scoffs and loosens the tension he's holding in his jaw a little more. MC is confused by his actions, but she waits for his response before saying anything else. "A little bit of everything you say? Hmm," he puts a hand on his chin and ponders. His eyes lit up momentarily but soon returned to his natural state. MC was having trouble reading this guy. She sat silently and he started to speak again "every spring my father urges me to have my marketing team focus on sakura blossoms. Last year they came up with the idea to have our coffee house sell sakura lattes and frappuccinos; however, they turned out bland and flopped in the market." He turns fully towards the lady sitting down and finally asks his question "does this shop have a sakura latte?"

A smile grew on MC's face. Looking down at her drink momentarily, she nodded, "yes, they do actually. That's what I ordered for myself today actually. I can go get Jahee and order you one as well." She scoots out her chair and flattens the front of her skirt. The stranger shifted back to allow her to pass. He watches her walk to the counter to order the drink. Mid-order he noticed her point at him and he thinks he can see her giggle. He shifts in the spot he stands, suddenly feeling flustered. He begins to think that maybe he startled her. He caught himself, not letting his thoughts drift too far. He felt weird and conflicted enough already, his head was bombarded with feelings he didn't know how to express.

Drink in hand, she returned. She offered the cup to him. He took it, his fingers grazing hers softly. The two strangers stood for a moment more. MC looks down at her watch and stumbles a bit to the side.

"I-I'm sorry, you must excuse me. I have much to do today. I must have my apartment packed by tonight, I hope you enjoy your coffee, bye now," she ducted grabbing her drink and turns on her heels to walk to the bus stop.

"W-wait!" The man blurts out and grabs her wrist quickly. Gathering his thoughts, he continues "what is your name? In case we meet again."

Looking down at his hand on her wrist, she appears startled. Looking up her eyes meet his again. There's the interest she thought she saw earlier. A warm smile spreads on her face and she says, "MC, and yours?"

With her eyes on him, he returns a small smile, "Jumin."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Jumin. I hope to see you here in the shop in the future."

Jumin releases her wrist, "As do I." He watched her exit the shop. The bell ringing the same as when he walked in. Taking a seat in the chair she had previously occupied, he finishes his coffee.


	3. Flowers and Books Make Great Business Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin pops back into MC's life two weeks after their first meeting. Since then she has learned a little bit about him. When he visits, he brings with him a surprise.

_**Omniscient POV** _

Two weeks had barely gone pass since Jumin fell into MC's life. Over those couple weeks, she realized that he was a lead director at C&R, destined to be the future chairman. C&R being one of the most influential companies in all of South Korea. She saw him on the cover of a business magazine at the newspaper stand. She had taken the magazine home with her and read the article printed about him. He apparently squanders through head secretaries at an alarming rate. He has a new one almost every three weeks. Thinking back on what Jumin had said at the coffee shop, she laughs. This man, he's a powerful businessman, yet he had never once ordered coffee for himself. It was funny to think how everyday actions of commoners like herself differed so much from businessmen like him.

MC strolls along the sidewalk towards the bookstore she recently was hired at. She is the new assistant manager, this was the job that allowed her to move closer to the 82nd street coffee shop. Her mind drifts back to the day she met Jumin. He was an odd character. In truth, she couldn't quite understand him. She thought that their paths would have a likely chance of never crossing again. He would find a new secretary to go on coffee runs for him, thus depleting their chances of seeing one another. It still puzzles her, the way Jumin looked at her like he did when he entered the cafe. Perhaps she was thinking too much of it. He was probably only assessing who seemed best to ask for coffee recommendations.

Shaking the thought away, MC unlocks the bookstore's front door and pushes it in. A bell tings above her and she grins as thoughts of Jumin crept back into her mind. Why was he dancing through her thoughts? Certainly, he could not have left such an impression on her that she'd constantly be struck with thoughts of him. She sighs and grabs her nametag from the plated dish sitting on the office desk. She sits at the computer and logs in so she can print off her charts for the day. There is a pastel purple post-it on the monitor. Peeling it off she brings it to her face to read it.

_"V will stop by for an atlas, he is bringing businessman to talk about investment. I've agreed to his contract prior to his visit_  
_-Taeyoung"_

After hitting print, she stands and stretches. She looks around the office to see if Taeyoung had already set out the atlas. Not seeing it, she skips out of the office and goes to the wall behind the counter. There are filing cabinets with index cards to help locate where a book might be placed. She stops at the second drawer labeled with an "A". She pulls out the card that she needs and slides the drawer shut. While she is on her way to the back of the store, the bell above the door rings out. She runs her finger across the spine of the books that lined the shelf. She stops when she comes across the atlas and pulls it off the shelf. She marks the atlas off of the index card.

Holding the atlas to her chest, she walks back to the front of the store. She nearly dropped the book from shock. There stood Jumin holding a bouquet of flowers. Tilting her head to the side she sets the book down on the checkout counter. His eyes widen when they fall on her.

"I di-didn't know you worked here," Jumin stuttered.

MC smiles, "yep, this is my place of employment." There's an awkward pause before she continues "what brings you here to my shop?"

He fumbles with the bouquet's petals for a moment "I was sent to pick up my friend's book and to settle a business deal. This is your shop? Where's Taeyoung?"

Her smile falters for a moment "I'm the new assistant manager, kind of Taeyoung's understudy while she prepares for retirement. This will be my bookstore in a couple years."

His eyes brightened a little, filling up with the interest from before "ah, well it seems that we'll be close business partners then."

"Ah, wonderful. Maybe that will warrant a few coffee outings between us. Did you say you had to pick up a book for a friend? "

"Yes, a book for Jihyun. He said he called ahead for it," Jumin answers her question, raising his hand to his tie to adjust it. He clears his throat afterward, then continues talking, "and yes. I think that some coffee outings will be in our future. The sakura blossom latte was fantastic the other day."

MC picks up the atlas and grins, "sounds like a plan. Is your friend Jihyun also known as V?"

"Ah, yes, that is his artist alias. He is a photographer, also my closest friend from childhood."

"Oh great! I've had many wonderful conversations with V. I love to ask him about his exhibitions. I'm sure this atlas book will come in handy. I'll leave it here by the register. We can go back to the office to sign the paperwork."

His stance becomes a bit shaken as he takes a step forward, "Alright, also, these were for Taeyoung, but since you are here to sign the documents instead, you should have them."

A gracious smile spreads across her face and she accepts the bouquet from Jumin. She holds up a finger signaling a "hold on" and scurries to the back of the store. Jumin shifts awkwardly stuffing his hands into his pockets. He's flustered with how their conversation is going, but he doesn't know why. He has never in his career struggled while speaking with people. MC made his heart race and his palms sweat. He wanted nothing more than to smile at every little action or word she uttered, however, he knows that he shouldn't because it's not great business conduct to show your emotions so plainly on your face.

When she returns, she carries with her the bouquet in a vase with water filled in it. She places it down on the counter and fans the flowers out. He watches her meticulously, gaping at how she moves her fingers. She turns towards him flattening the front of her skirt, "thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful." There is another pause in their conversation. She continues "we should look at the documents now."

"Yes, we should. Would you like to go to the coffee shop, instead of going back to your office?"

She glances at the clock, then back to him, "yeah, sure, that's fine. I'll go grab my coat."

"Yes, of course," he says and releases tension in his shoulders that he didn't know he had. He sighs and leans on the counter and waits for her return.

Upon her return, Jumin walks to the door and opens it for her. She bows in thanks and walks out. After the door closes behind Jumin, she locks the door, storing the key in her purse afterward. Beaming brightly she begins to walk toward the 82nd street cafe. Jumin follows behind her, but soon their steps fall into sync with each other and they walk side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! As of now, updates will still continue to be on Sundays! Comment your thoughts and feedback please!


	4. Dried Ink and Spilled Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin and MC share a coffee while they go over the papers for the business proposal. Things get a little out of hand once she actually goes to sign them.

_**Omniscient POV** _

The cafe was unexpectedly empty. This made MC nervous. She wasn't entirely sure what he wanted out of this. She tried to rule out the possibility that this coffee meeting is supposed to be any deeper than paper signing. She still couldn't shake the thought away of how he looked at her the first day they met. What was it supposed to mean? She thinks she can hear admiration in his voice, but his expressions remain cold and stiff.

Jumin pulls a chair out for her at the table in the back, right-hand corner. She gave him a nod and sat down. She picks up the menu and nonchalantly looks through it. He sits across from her and watches her read the menu. She looks up to glance at him and they lock eyes. They only hold it for a few seconds until MC looks away, blushing.

"Do you know what you want to get?" She asks him while setting down her menu.

"I'll have what you're having."

A goofy grin spreads across her face as she nods in approval. Jahee soon emerged from the back of the store and walked towards where Jumin and MC sat. She pulled the pen out from behind her ear and grabbed the notepad from her apron pocket and asked for their order.

"Two caramel mochas please, one with extra drizzle," MC gave their order and looked at Jumin who had raised eyebrows. "Sorry, both of those with extra drizzle."

Jahee scribbles down the order on her notepad and goes behind the counter to make the drinks. When she returned she could feel the awkward tension that had built up between her two customers. She sets the drinks down quickly and returns to the back to finish the chores she was working on. MC pushes her hair behind her ear and turns her attention to Jumin who is fidgeting with a folder. She motions him to begin. Jumin steadies himself and opens the folder, spreading the papers across the table.

He explains the business proposal with greater detail than what Taeyoung had explained to her. Basically, the deal was that C&R would receive rights to all future marketing plans and they would receive 40% of the yearly profit the store would make starting at the beginning of the following year. The conditions were reasonable and MC clung to every word Jumin articulated. He pulls a highlighter out of the inside pocket of his jacket. He flips through the paperwork and highlights everywhere she needs to sign.

Handing the documents to MC, he pulls a pen from the same pocket from before. He uncaps it and passes it across the table. MC takes the pen and flips to the front of the first packet to begin signing. At the first highlighted name spot, she signs her name. When she goes to initial right next to it, the pen stops working. She sighs and pulls a napkin from the box on the table and tries scribbling on it to get the pen to work. The scribbling has no effect on the function of the pen. Jumin pats down his suit to see if he has another pen stored away. Unfortunately, he doesn't find one.

"I'm terribly sorry, I'll ask the waitress for a pen," he says, standing up abruptly; causing one of the mochas to topple over and fall on MC's lap.

"Oh!" She exclaims and springs up out of her chair when the hot drink meets her lap.

Jumin smacked his face before going to her to help "oh my god, i-i'm so sorry." He grabs a handful of napkins and reflexes kick in as he drops to his knees and begins to dab the napkins on MC's skirt. Her face goes beet red.

"J-Jumin, it's okay. I can clean myself up, just go ask for a pen."

He stops what he's doing. Noticing where his hands were, they drop to the ground and he pushes himself up from the spot he was on. He averts his eyes from meeting MC's and looks at the table. On the table, he notices that the papers have been soaked by the drink as well. "No use for a pen now, I have to draw up new papers entirely, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Jumin, I'll go get some rags to clean up this mess," she made her way to the counter and asked Jahee for a cleaning rag. Jahee snickered before giving her a rag. While handing her the cleaning, Jahee winks making MC give a confused look.

When she returns, Jumin's gaze meets her "I'm really, really sorry about all this. We should've just stayed at the bookstore in your office."

She stifles a snicker, "nonsense Jumin, I'm enjoying my time. Really, it's okay." She places her hand on his and gives him a warm smile. A smile pulls on the corners of Jumin's lips and he beams back at her.

They work hard to clean up the table, the chair, and the surrounding floor. MC excuses herself and goes to the ladies room to clean herself off. Jumin sits down at the table to wait for her. He thinks about how this coffee outing has turned out and buries his face in his hands. "I am such an idiot," he groans, "she is never going to want to meet with me ever again."

MC skips back up to Jumin, "well, we can't sign the papers today, is there anything else I could help you with in regards to the business deal?"

He thinks about it for a minute. He wants to keep her with him longer, but he can't think of anything. Soon his thoughts are interrupted by his phone ringing. He raises a finger and excuses himself so he can take the call. MC is left with her thoughts. She wants to know more about Jumin and his life. She wants to know what makes him tick, what his favorite color is, fondest childhood memory; things like that. The only thing holding her back is that she doesn't know if he wants to share those things with her. She doesn't know how reserved he is, if at all. Would it look bad if they went out for anything other than for business now?

They didn't know they were soon-to-be business partners. MC studies Jumin's face, wondering if the same thoughts were present in his mind. He seems annoyed by the conversation he is having on the phone. When the call finishes he pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. Slipping his phone away in his pocket he walks back over to MC.

"I wanted to walk you back to the bookstore, but it appears that I'm needed back at the office asap." He sighs again before continuing "this is aggravating."

She smiles up at him, "oh, Jumin it's alright. I can walk just fine on my own. Let me know when you have the new papers for me to sign."

"Yes of course."

"Well, I'll see you later then," she starts walking towards the door but she's stopped by Jumin grabbing her wrist again.

"Oh! Wait!... Thursday night...are you doing anything?"

"I don't think so, why Jumin? Is everything alright?"

"Would you mind going to dinner with me? I can pick you up at 7 from the bookstore."

"That would be fine, sounds fun," she smiles and looks down at his hand.

Jumin releases her wrist and the two part ways. MC can feel butterflies doing somersaults all throughout her stomach. She tries to poise and calms herself as she walks down the sidewalk. When she finally makes it back to the store she unlocks the front door quickly and rushes inside. Once in, she throws herself into the desk chair and nearly melts. She felt so giddy and nervous. Even if it was just to sign papers, she was glad to have an excuse to see him again.

She spins the desk chair in lazy circles. She catches a glance at the list she has to complete for today's work. Picking the list up, she sets out to the main floor and begins to sort the books and marking them on the index cards. In her pile, MC comes across the atlas book from earlier. It takes her a moment to register what it is, but when she does, she smacks herself with the book.

"Oh goodness, I am such an airhead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I hope you all liked chapter three! Comment and let me know how I'm doing~


	5. Booked Beyond Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is ready and all dolled up for her night out with Jumin. Some unforseen events seem to be making him late though.

**_ Omniscient POV _ **

Wednesday has arrived. MC is finishing her register count while humming a song from Zen's latest musical. When complete, she shuts the drawer and heads to the office to place the money in the safe. Once the safe is locked up and all cleaning has been caught up in, MC turns to the desk where the atlas lies. She had called Jumin and told him that they had forgotten the book on the check out counter the other day. He told her to think nothing of it: That she could bring it with her when they met on the following Thursday.

She glances up at the clock which read 6:00. She strolls to the front of the store and locks the door. The bookshop closes at 6, but Jumin wouldn't be here until 7:00. Shoving her right hand into her pocket, she draws out her phone. With a click of the power button, it awakens from its sleep state. She unlocks it and pulls up her correspondence between Jumin. She rereads the text she has read a million times since she received it.

_"My driver and I will be in front of your shop at 19:00. Be ready._

__Han J."_ _

_" Ok! Great! (: "_ was her response for him.

The text was sent to her around noon yesterday. Butterflies are still abundant in her stomach. She felt as if they would spill over and exit her through her mouth and nose. She takes in a huge breathe and slowly lets it out. She falls forward, reaching for her toes. She slowly rises up one vertebra at a time. When she is fully risen and standing up straight, she shakes her hands and feet trying to get rid of all her jitters. Feeling almost jitter free, she skips back to the office where she retrieves a duffel bag. Inside are her clothes for the evening, her makeup kaboodle, and her curling wand.

She takes the duffel bag to the bathroom and plugs the curling wand into the wall. After setting it to 400°(f), she changes her attire. Taking off and throwing to the side her black yoga pants and polka dot blouse, she slips on a purple dress with off the shoulder sleeves. It's made with sheer material and chiffon. It has a 3D flower design on the chest and it floofs out when she spins. The length of the dress falls down to her knees. She steps into a pair of gold pumps and walks to the office to look into the full-length mirror.

Once she is satisfied, she saunters back to the bathroom where she completes her makeup. Gold is quickly powdered aloft her eyelids. She draws on her cat eyes with her liquid black eyeliner, using blue painters tape to keep them even. When the eyeliner is applied, she peels away the painters tape. She pulls a dark red lip pencil out of her kaboodle and lines her lips, following their natural curves. She fills them in with velvet matte liquid lipstick that matches the color of the pencil used. She puckers her lips a few times and examines the application job, making sure there was no outlying color away from her lip. After blotting her lips she applies her highlighter before moving to curl her hair.

She looks down at her phone to check the time. Her clock reads 6:25. She quickly sections her hair and gets to curling. She only nips her finger a couple of times before finishing. She sprays hairspray around her hair; fluffing it out. Nodding at her reflection she unplugs her curling wand. She picks up her duffle bag and places it on the closed toilet seat. She pulls out a sheer gold slip and drapes it over herself. She puts her makeup kaboodle away and goes to look in the full body mirror one last time.

After surveying her appearance she adjusts a few stray hairs and smoothes out her dress. She returns to the bathroom to wrap the cord up to her wand and puts it in the duffel bag. Flipping the switch down to shut off the light. In passing with the office, she tosses her duffle bag in the office chair. She walks behind the checkout counter and grabs her purse from below. She takes a handful of pens from the cup sitting on top of the counter and walks to the front door. Her phone buzzes and she unlocks it, quickly, using the finger sensor. She flips to her text message app and opens it to see the notification.

Disappointed to see it was only from her mom who was reminding MC to pick up the set of spare keys she had borrowed to help her move into the new apartment. She sends a thumbs up emoji in reply and glances at the clock. It was now 6:50; she takes another deep breath, exhaling it slowly and grabs the atlas from the checkout counter. She steps outside of the store, first being sure to shut the lights off. With the door shut behind her, she locks the door and takes a seat on the bench in front of the bookstore.

_**~~~** _

30 minutes had passed since MC sat on the bench. She stares at her phone screen, trying to fight away thoughts of being stood up. He wouldn't do that to her, would he? He was probably caught up at the office. Extra work showed up, decommissioning his ability to leave with his driver. Tears well up in MC's eyes, but she refuses to let them fall. She allows 15 more minutes to pass by before trying to call him.

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring; "you have reached the voicemail box of Jumin Hann, C&R Executive Director, I must be busy with work currently and cannot make it to the phone. Please leave a message stating your name and a reason for calling, thank you." Beep.

"Oh, Jumin, it's MC, I was only calling to see how close you were to the bookstore! I see that you're busy though, and might not make it here tonight." She stifles a sniffle and continues "we can schedule it for some other time, goodbye." She hangs up the phone and slips it away in her purse.

She goes back into the store and retrieves her duffle bag. Once her bag was gathered, she sets out on her way to walk home.


	6. Missed Calls Cause Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Jumin's side of date-night gone wrong.

_** Omniscient POV ** _

"V, I need you," Jumin curtly spoke into the receiver of his cellphone.

"Jumin, what is it? What do you need?" His friend asks, worried due to the roughness Jumin held in his tone.

Jumin looks at the ground. There was blood pooling around a body that laid adjacent to where Jumin stands, trembling. He holds down a gag and coughs into his jacket. He wipes sweat from his brow and continues the conversation held with his friend on the phone, "the meeting didn't go well, Father will not be pleased with me."

"Shit, Jumin, what the hell happened?" V asks, panicked, as he begins to understand the severity of the situation.

"Don't bring a knife to a gunfight," Jumin chuckles, trying to bring lightness to the situation.

"How did it happen Jumin?"

"I told him to empty his pockets before proceeding into the room. When I turned my back to return to my desk, he pulled out a knife and held it to my neck." Jumin pauses as he slowly sinks to the ground and crosses his legs. He stares at the puddle of blood that inches towards him. "I told him to let me go, but he refused. So that's when I pulled my gun on him and shot him."

"Jumin, this isn-"

"-beep," V was cut off by an incoming call on Jumin's phone.

"Sorry, one moment," Jumin says and pulls his phone from his ear to see the incoming call. He sees "MC" flash on his screen, "shit," he mumbles to himself. V hears and asks him what the matter is. Jumin stays silent as he waits for the call to be automatically rejected. When the final beep ends, Jumin answers his friend's question, "I was caught up in the situation at hand and I forgot that I had made dinner plans."

"You made dinner plans? Was it just for a business deal?" V asks, growing curious.

"Yes, it's already settled, I just need the lady's signature. I asked her to dinner to finish signing the document. I can't believe I forgot something so important."

"I'm sure it's not that big of a deal. Reschedule a time to meet in the office sometime and have her sign them there."

"No," Jumin said harshly into the receiver. He sighs deeply and continues with a more melancholy tone, "no, I really messed up with this one V."

He didn't fully understand, but he was still able to realize that his friend was gravely upset due to missing the dinner appointment. V tells him that he would hurry and meet Jumin wherever he was.

Jumin shares his location with V and ends the call. He buries his head in his hands, slowly dragging them down his cheeks until they fell in his lap. He sits staring again at the body in front of him. He knew that he would have to answer for what happened here tonight. The casualty positioned in front of him was one of the higher-ups. Soon Saeran would find out what happened and it wouldn't be long until he is after Jumin.

Jumin knew one day this could be a possible outcome, but never did he think it would happen so early in his career. He didn't know what to do. It crosses his mind that maybe his father was wrong. Maybe he can't have everything. Being a respectable businessman is one thing, but being the leader of one of the number one drug trading mobs in all of South Korea was completely different. How his father was able to manage it so well, for so long, is completely beyond him. The R.F.A is going to be targeted and taken out, him being the first to go he thought. He threw his head back and lowly chuckled at the idea.

How would it feel? To be shot be his longest running rival. Saeran vowed that he would one day have Jumin's head as a mantlepiece, and now he had the perfect reason to hunt Jumin down and kill him. He just shot Vanderwood, a higher up of the Magenta organization. They had struggled to keep peace in the past, but Jumin thought they were above the like of killing one another. If the R.F.A kept to southern parts of the country, while Magenta kept to the North, everything should be fine. So why did Magenta send someone to pick up a drug load from the RFA, don't they produce their own?

What was the real motive behind the visit? Jumin had thought it was just a small gang he was selling to. He knew it was Vanderwood the moment his eyes landed on him. That's why he wanted him to drop all of the contents in his pocket at the door. Magenta was not to be trusted, for obvious reason. Jumin thinks through the situation again. He had just turned around for barely a second before Vanderwood held the blade against his throat. Jumin softly grazes his neck with his fingers: There is blood that had already dried.

He sprang up from his seat on the floor when he heard light wrapping on the door. Jumin used great cation when he opened his door. He catches a glimpse of mint colored hair and that confirms who is standing at his door. He opens it wider and allows V passage into the room. Jumin shuts and locks the door: It was made out of heavy, thick wood. Jumin knew, however, that the thickness of the door would not stop a bullet from flying through. V had already crouched down by the body lying on the floor when Jumin returned his attention back to the present situation.

"Damn, Jumin. This is Vanderwood," V states through his shock.

"No shit, Sherlock. I already knew who it was," Jumim huffs, irritated by the obvious comment his friend had made.

"Have you told your father yet?"

"I don't know what to tell him."

"Do you know what to do with the body?"

"Not yet."

V sighed and stood up. He walks over to Jumin and pats his shoulder to try to comfort him. V knew Jumin was bred since birth to take his father's spot in the mob scene, but no amount of training could prepare a person for this. Jumin, up to this point, had never been put in a position where he would have to kill someone. V wanted to do more to help his friend, but he didn't know what could help Jumin now.

"I'll call your father for you Jumin, you just sit down and collect yourself," V says, holding his hand out to receive Jumin's phone. Normally, Jumin would have denied help, and insist upon him being alright. That wasn't the case this time though, he handed V his phone and sauntered off to sit in his chair.

V dialed Chairman Han's mobile number and stepped out to the hallway to talk. When Chairman Han answered, V quickly explained the situation his friend was in. He was unpleased with what he heard but was quick to tell V how to help Jumin. Chairman Han said that he would call his own personal maid to come to clean the blood from the office. She was apparently very experienced with the job. As for the body, they would need to get rid of the body and allow money to take care of the rest. Since it was someone from Magenta that was taken out, the police would be easy to persuade if a report surfaced on the sudden disappearance of Vanderwood.

When the call ended, V walked back into the office to tell Jumin what his father had said. Then they started formulating a plan to get rid of the body.


	7. Hallways Make Great Meeting Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shots are fired in the corridor of MC's apartment building.

_** Omniscient POV ** _

It was Friday night and MC was trekking up the stairs of her apartment building. Two nights had passed since Jumin stood her up. She hadn't heard a word from him, no phone call, no text, and no sign of him at the cafe. She couldn't say she was completely upset with him, but she was still hurt. What kind of guy doesn't even say a word to a girl after flaking out plans? Snooty cooperate, heirs, that's who. Tears welled in her eyes again and threatened to spill over. She blinked them away almost as quickly as they had appeared. She couldn't allow herself to be upset over a missed business appointment. She was certain at that moment that the dinner was nothing special, only to be used for business. She keeps her eyes glued to her phone screen as she rummages in her purse for her keys.

Once her fingers graze over the keys she pulls them out. Still not paying attention to where she was walking, she bumps into a man. She looks up from her phone to apologize but is stopped when she is met with a pair of mint colored eyes. Jumping back a bit with a yelp, she says "O-Oh V, I didn't anticipate meeting you here."

The man's lips curled into a smile, laughing before replying "I was beginning to think Jahee gave me the wrong address."

"Did you come for your atlas? I have it here in my bag. I was holding onto it, in hopes that I would run into you at the cafe."

"Oh, well the atlas is an added bonus, I actually came to see you on behalf of my friend, Jumin."

MC hesitates for a moment. Her face flushes red and she shifts in her stance, "oh, is it about the papers I haven't signed yet?"

V raises his eyebrow. "No? Actually, he doesn't know I came to talk to you," he pauses, thinking of what to say next, "you see, Jumin can't stop talking about you."

She tilts her head to the side and giggles, "I'm sure that's not true. He hasn't even talked to me since Tuesday afternoon when he sent me a text reminding me of our dinner plans for the following night. He didn't show up though, never returning my phone call."

"I know, he's all kinds of torn up about doing that to you."

She huffs and tries to grin, "if that were true, then he would've called or something. It's a business deal after all, isn't that his forte?"

V sighs and casts his eyes down to the ground. Placing a hand on his hip, he begins his plea "look, Jumin isn't good with this kind of thing-"

"Look, it's his job, he should be more-"

"It's not the business deal I'm referring to," V looks up and meets MC's eyes.

MC's breath catches in her throat "what d-do you me-mean then?"

"You interest him, MC. He wants to know more about you. You've lit something up inside him, something I've never seen from him."

She stands thinking and twirling her hair. She wasn't sure what she should say next. Her hands travel to her bag and pull out the Atlas V had ordered. Shoving it towards him she makes her way to her door and unlocks it. Before walking into her cozy home, she turns back to talk to V once more, "if that's true, then he has to prove it by contacting me first. Goodnight V."

The door shut behind her and the pastel haired man stood alone in the corridor. He rubs the back of his neck and falls against the wall, allowing his shoulder to support his weight. He pulls out his phone and shoots a text to Jumin.

_"You've really upset her..."_

_"I was afraid that would be the case._

__Han. J"_ _

_"You need to talk to her"_

_"I know, I just do not know how_

__Han. J"_ _

_"You're going to have to figure it out if you're going to fix this situation"_

_"Fine, yes, you're right. Send me her address._

__Han. J"_ _

V smiled at his phone and shared his location spot with his friend. He had high hopes that this girl could be the one to set Jumin apart from his father. He hoped that she would protect Jumin from living the cold, brittle life of a business mob man. Teach him to live and love. After all, he's had the pleasure of knowing MC personally for years now while he's been going to the coffee shop. In his mind, he was certain that she was Jumin's perfect match.

As V made his way down to his cab his phone buzzed in his pocket again. Jumin's name was on the screen, but V didn't have a chance to answer it because he was soon met with another body crashing into his. The two bodies fell to the ground with a loud thud. When V finally made eye contact with the other person, he was taken back when he saw Saeyoung there scraping himself up from the ground. When he opened his mouth to ask Saeyoung's reason for being there, he was quickly hushed.

Saeyoung tried to drag V up with him. V was having trouble following the situation, but he decided it was best to follow Saeyoung's lead and ask questions later. Then he heard it. A shot was fired. His heart began to race as he pushed Saeyoung down from behind and collapsed on top of him. Once the bullet made contact with the wall at the end of the hall, the two men shot up and began to sprint. V glanced behind his shoulder and was met with a masked figure emerging from the stairwell door.

Two more masked men appeared at the end of the hall in which the two, V and Saeyoung, were running. The two masked figures met the two running men and held them. During this time the one who had emerged from the stairwell was striding down the hall. He slowly unmasked his face to reveal a man to whom all in attendance were afraid of. The situation made sense finally and V knew this was Saeyoung and his execution.

"Didn't imagine I'd be so lucky to catch two rats in my trap tonight," sneered Saeran.

"Look, we don't want any trouble alright? This is a very public place, you can't kill us here. You'll get caught," V pleads, fear evident in his voice.

Saeran chuckles and pulls off a glove, "kill you? Who said anything about killing you? No, no, I just want an answer to one simple question. Where can I find myself a Mr. Jumin Han?"

The two captives held their tongues. Saeran ticked his tongue and sighed. Cocking his gun he held it to Saeyoung's head. "I really hoped that this wasn't going to go this way. Killing my own twin, how unfortunate, really. Tell me where Jumin is or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Asked a dark husky voice at the opposing end of the hall.

Saeran turned on his heels to face the new arrival. "Ah, what a pleasure the man of the hour, what do I owe for this lovely surprise?" Saeran began to walk towards Jumim "why you even brought flowers."

"Unfortunately Saeran, these aren't for you. What are you doing with my friends over there?"

"I was only asking them where you were, Jumin," Saeran said as he swiftly turned the barrel of the gun towards Jumin and pulled the trigger.

Jumim knew the bullet wasn't meant for him though. He knew it was just shot as a warning. He doesn't move when the bullet flies past his face. It trims an inch off his hair but doesn't leave a scratch on him. The two soon stood face to face when a door opened frantically.

"What the hell was that no-" the voice suddenly cuts off when she sees who's standing in her hall. "Ju-jumin? What's going on, are you okay? Did I hear a gunshot?"

Jumin smiled quizzically at her. By this time the two masked figures had released Saeyoung and V and had run off. Jumin and Saeran, however, stood right in front of her door. The negative tension was nearly impossible to hide.

"I'm fine darling, I was just having a chat with an old friend," Jumim lied with a toothy grin.

Saeran noted the change in Jumin's demeanor, taking careful notice of the way he looked at the lady standing in the door frame. Did he have a romantic interest in this lady? He grinned and asked, "Jumin, aren't you going to introduce me to your lady friend here?"

Jumin was worried about the sudden interest Saeran had in MC. He didn't want her to be viewed as one of his weaknesses, as a way for Saeran to get to him. "Oh yes, how rude of me. This is Elizabeth Smith, she's a new addition to the cleaning staff for my company." Jumin shot MC a glance, hoping she would just play along and allow him to explain later.

"You bring your cleaning staff flowers?" Saeran questioned nodding to the bouquet Jumin held in hand.

"These are for V, to congratulate him on his newest expedition." 

"Huh, I see. Well Jumin, we'll have to finish this meeting later it appears." He looked over at MC, took her hand in his, and kissed the top of her hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth, even if for a split second. I'll see you in my dreams tonight I'm sure," he said with a wink. He turned and left.

MC's face was beet-red when Jumin turned to look at her. He was furious that Saeran said something like that to her. The audacity he had to kiss MC's hand had Jumin seeing red.

"Jumin what was that about?"

"Nothing to worry about, just forget about him, and if he ever comes back here. Call me."

"Sure, maybe next time you'll pick up your phone." 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a longer one! I hope you enjoyed it though, don't be afraid to comment! Tell me what you think ;u;


	8. How to Keep Her Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rational thought is Jumin's specialty, except in this situation. Jumin throws ration out the window and sets himself up to the task of keeping MC safe.

_** Omniscient POV ** _

"Sure, maybe next time you'll pick up your phone." MC's voice rings out through the hallway. She said it a lot harder than she had meant to, her tone came out so sharp it was ear piercing.

"Why are you even here Jumin?" She decides to ask after a minute or so of standing in silence.

One corner of his mouth threatens to turn up in a smile, but it falters too much to be noticed. "I came to apologize to you for forgetting our dinner plans. A dire situation came up, and it clouded my mind so much that I forgot. I am sorry for doing that to you, MC, please understand," he said in a rush, forgetting to breathe as he ran his words together.

"Two days Jumin. You could've returned my call that night, or if you were so busy you could've called me on Thursday!" She spat out. She is, at this point, beyond what even livid could hope to explain. Her body visibly shakes as she exhales heavily, furthering the known existence of her fuming state.

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't re-" Jumin tried to defend himself, but MC cut him off.

"You know what Jumin, I'm sure you're not used to things not going your way. This isn't going to go your way, I'm just telling you now. See, I'm use to being stood up, it happens all the time," she pauses trying to collect herself. Once calm, she proceeds "look, just have the papers faxed to the bookshop and I'll have Taeyoung sign them and fax them back. I think it's best from this moment forward to act as business partners and just business partners." MC could feel Jumin's gaze locked on her while she spoke.

She looked up to meet his gray eyes and found them to be filled with a different emotion. They weren't plain and cold like they were when his gaze first fell on her back in the coffee shop on that first day. They didn't sparkle like they did when he was showing interest in her and growing curious about the life she had. No, they didn't look like either of those distinctly. Maybe a mixture? Although that didn't make sense to her. The cold stare, or the sparkling eye, this time around was more of a glimmer. His eyes were glazed over, almost crystal-like. The tension in his jaw returned; the bouquet of flowers that he held in his hands drooped and his arms fell to his sides.

It dawned on her what the emotion was: Sadness and disappointment. His demeanor took on a complete melancholy turn. She had a feeling that she held a similar state as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She shook her head and forced out a smile in Jumin's direction. She turned to V and Saeyoung who had been standing there watching the event unfold. She wanted to question why on earth Saeyoung was at her apartment. He had never visited before this night. She also wondered why the man from earlier had striking similarities to Saeyoung in their face and the build of their bodies. The only two real obvious differences being their eyes and hair color.

She shakes all the questions away. She was too exhausted to open another can of worms. Plus, the three men showed no real sign of wanting to explain the situation anyway. "V, Saeyoung, have a safe trip home you guys. Goodnight," MC said before looking back to Jumin.

His eyebrows rose and he appeared to want to say something to her. She waited for him, but he never got around to saying it. Forcing another smile she looks into his eyes and says, "goodnight Mr. Han, make it home safe, okay?" With that MC went back into her warm, cozy apartment and shut the door. This left the three men standing awkwardly in the hallway. They cast gazes back and forth between each other.

That was at least until all the melancholy from before drained from Jumin; which then was immediately replaced with vile anger. "What the hell happened? Why the hell was Saeran here? In. Front. Of MC's apartment?"

"I lead him here on accident, I was only trying to find V. He followed me," Saeyoung says quietly.

"And why was he chasing you?" Jumin asks, placing one hand on his hip, while he used the other hand to rub the bridge of his nose.

"He wanted to know where he could find you."

"Ah, okay, I see. The manhunt is on then."

"Aren't you worried he'll come back for MC?" V asks looking at her door.

Jumin ponders on the question. Sighing as he rubbed the bridge of his nose again and dropped the arm to his side. "That is a fear I have, yes. I don't want her wrapped up in this."

"Wait, how does Jumin know her?" Saeyoung asks V while quizzically tilting his head.

V looked at Jumin and back at Saeyoung, "he met her while picking up a book for me and while making a business run to her bookshop to have her sign papers." V smirks and stares down Jumin, "unfortunately, there was a mishap and both jobs he had to do were compromised by him flirting with a certain someone."

Saeyoung's confusion continued to grow, "Jumin was flirting with someone? Who?"

V facepalmed and looked at Jumin. His lip was twitching out of irritation due to the redhead's cluelessness. "MC! That's who you fuckhead!" Jumin shouts throwing his hands up to physically express his anger.

Saeyoung stayed quiet but gave a small nod in understanding.

V turned his attention back to Jumin, "okay, but seriously, what are you going to do to make sure Saeran doesn't come back to mess with her."

Jumin held his chin while he thinks through the best thing to do in this situation. He looked down both ends of the hallway. He soon began to pace back and forth. The other two men stood to the side in silence. They didn't want to be the cause of Jumin's anger growing. Soon Jumin stood directly in front of MC's apartment door. He examined the door from for a moment. Soon he dropped into a crisscross-applesauce sitting position, facing away from the door.

"I'll just have to stay here tonight and come to a better conclusion in the morning," he said crossing his arms over his chest, hoping to send the appearance of annoyance to his colleagues. He didn't want them to think he was going soft, so he settled on keeping up the facade that staying in front of her door was an inconvenience. When in all reality; he was happy the opportunity had presented itself.

"Jumin, you can't really stay here, that's ridiculous!" V shouted. "He is out to get you, being here puts her in more danger."

"That's where you're wrong V. Me being here enables me to protect her, and have a shot at, well, shooting the bastard dead" Jumin retorted, defending his stance.

They both turned to Saeyoung, expecting him to choose a side. He hesitated a little too long and V began to speak again. "Jumin it's too dangerous. What if you fall asleep and he shoots you before you can react?"

Jumin looked into his friend's mint colored eyes and grinned. "Guess it's a good thing I brought caffeine patches," he said while rolling up his sleeve to display the patches.

"Jumin this isn't rational, what has gotten into you?" Saeyoung finally spoke up.

Jumin abruptly stood and faced him. He inched closer to him slowly, "look Saeyoung, I know it's your brother, but you know he's far beyond he-"

"How do you know that?" Saeyoung screamed out, the echo lingering in the long corridor.

"Saeyoung, this girl is in danger. She could be killed, and it'll be under the order of your deranged brother, do you not understand that?" Jumin asked, exasperated as he tried to hold back the threatening, burning tears pooling on his eyelids.

"But he's my family, the only thing I've got. Jumin please."

"Oh, so we're not good enough for you?" Snapped Jumin, who suddenly felt a tinge of defeat hearing Saeyoung call Saeran his only family.

"You know what I mean Jumin. His blood. We've been through hell together. He's apart of me."

Jumin sighed and apologized for his outburst before sitting back down in front of MC's door. "I'm still going to stay here. You guys go along, I'll call you if something goes wrong," he said and the two men cast glances upon him.

"If you're set on this, I guess we can't change your mind," V said and pushed Saeyoung down the hallway so he could drop the redhead off at home before going home himself.

Jumin sighed and leaned against the door. Soon his eyes drifted and closed.


	9. A Faulty Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin tries to explain to MC what is going on; however, she has a hard time understanding it still. She reluctantly agrees to let him watch over her safety even though she still feels like he is hiding something.

_**Omniscient POV** _

It had only been a few hours since Jumin drifted off to sleep. It was about four in the morning and MC was waking up for her early morning jog. She showered quickly and zipped up her running suit as soon as she was dried off. She grabbed her earphones off the counter and retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge before heading out.

When she opens her front door; however, a sleeping Jumin came tumbling backward into her home. He woke up, but it was hard for him to stand. He fell at his first two attempts. MC sighs and rolls her eyes while she offers out a hand to help him up. He smiles graciously and accepts her hand. Before she could pull him up, their eyes locked onto each other. Thie carried on for a few brief seconds before MC asks "what is it that you are staring at?"

This snaps Jumin back into focus. He replies "nothing, I'm just glad you're safe."

"Why wouldn't I be safe?" She snapped pulling him up by his hand.

Jumin had a good six inches on her. He was so tall, he just towered over her. He almost lost himself again in her eyes, but that was before MC interrupts him "there you go again staring, you weirdo. Now tell me, why wouldn't I be safe? What was up with you yesterday? Who the hell was that guy, and why did I have to be introduced as Elizabeth Smith?"

"Look, I can't explain much to you MC. Just know that man is dangerous. He has a drug empire and death wish for me" Jumin explained desperately hoping that she would understand and not prey.

"Why would he come after me?" MC asked.

Did she not know? Didn't she feel it when he looked at her? Does this mean she didn't share his feelings? Is this a case of unrequited love? Certainly not. He decided to take a chance and admit to his attraction "He picked up on my feelings for you. He already knows that you're not a cleaning lady, and he will stop at nothing to get to you." He paused and searched in her eyes for any sign that she shares his feelings. He thinks he sees the confirmation he was looking for and continues "I'm worried he'll think he can get to me through you."

MC laughs before replying, "he thinks you have feelings for me. He must be a damned fool to think that, whoever he is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She sighs and says "Jumin, you don't have feelings for me. We barely even met a month ago, and have only seen each other three times."

"Why does time have anything to do with feelings?"

"Because you can't just jump into something you're not sure about."

"I'm certain about this. MC I know I'm in love with you. I'm always right, and this hun feels right."

"Jumin, don't say that. You're not, we only just met. Please, let it go."

Jumin moved closer to her and grabs her hands in his "there's no changing my mind. It's settled, I've never been more certain."

"I'm a hard person to love Jumin. Trust me, get out now while you have the chance," she says and tries to push him away.

"I have no intention of backing out now. I'm here for the long run MC."

"I'm not ready for this. Please, understand what I'm saying and just forget about the feelings."

"No, I'll wait for you to be ready."

MC sighs in frustration "Jumin you're impossible!"

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment you ass. Anyways, what's the plan for keeping me safe then?"

He smirked and looked down at her "I'm going to have to accompany you everywhere you go. At least until I can screen and find a trustworthy bodyguard. One who can't be bribed into hurting you or bringing you to Saeran."

She raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment. Her whole world was about to be dictated by Jumin Han being toted around with her everywhere she goes. What if people got the wrong idea and thought they were a couple? Not that Jumin would find that troublesome, but she did. She knew the kinds of things the tabloids would say. She thought that it would bring more attention to her having Jumin follow her everywhere than if she were to go out alone. Nothing really made sense.

Why was Jumin involved with a mob scene boss? Why was any of this happening? Did she do something wrong that the universe decided it was time to punish her for? She sighed again before turning fully towards Jumin, "I'm assuming Saeran was the man from last night, yes?"

"That's correct. MC, he's an evil man. You must stay far away from him, he'll hurt you."

"Jumin?"

"Yes?"

"How did you come to know Saeran?"

"When you're the CEO of one of the most influential companies out of all of your country, you find that you meet a lot of people from all walks of life. Even the bosses of big drug trading factions."

MC crossed her arms over her chest. She looked unsure of what to say next. The two of them allowed a few moments pass by before she spoke again to him "you're not involved in the drug trading, are you?"

Jumin's mouth twitched before his lips curled into a smile, "of course not MC, what would I need with drug trading?"

"You hesitated before you answered me Jumin. Tell me the truth."

Jumin adjusted his tie and straightened his posture. Looking into her eyes he answers again "there's nothing to worry about, I'm not involved in any of it."

"Then why does Saeran hate you?"

Jumin sighed and threw his arms up in the air out of frustration "how am I supposed to know what runs through that sick man's mind? He's hated me since we crossed paths. There's no rhyme or reason, he just does. Please, trust me."

Jumin knew he was going to regret lying to her, but he needed her trust. No matter the way of gaining it. If he didn't have it, he wouldn't be able to keep her safe. MC stayed silent until she nodded her head.

"Okay Jumin, I'll trust you. Now, if you don't mind, I have my morning run to go on before I run out of time," she began to move towards the door with her keys and water bottle in hand.

Jumin stops her by grabbing her wrist, "what part of 'you can't go anywhere without me' did you fail to understand? I thought I made myself clear."

"Whoa, dude. You're going to have to take a chill pill. I always go for a run in the morning, so I hope you have gear because I will leave you in the dust if you can't keep up."

"All I have is my suit, you'll have to cancel your run today."

She flared her nostrils and a wave of anger washed over her. Fully turning to Jumin, she looks into his eyes and begins: "Look, buddy, everyone may cancel plans on me, but I don't cancel on myself. Now I'm sorry, but this is my me time, okay? So let go of my wrist so I can go on my run."

Jumin was taken back. Was she really going to hold the missed dinner date over his head like that? He sighed and looked down at his feet.

He looks back at her and responds, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so demanding, of course, you can go on your run."

He releases her wrist and she walks to the door. She notices his eyes are glazed over with what appears to be water. Was he going to start crying? She shook the thought away and walked out her door and down the stairs to begin her run.

Jumin slumped onto her couch. His back ached from the position he had to sleep in against the door. He closed his eyes and his breath leveled out. He didn't realize he was breathing so frantically. Is this what love does to a person? Does it throw out rational thought and cause your body to hyperventilate when you're around the person you love?

He pondered these questions for a long while before he slipped into a light slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry for disappearing like that. I wanted to try to make up for it a bit by publishing a day earlier than I had previously mentioned! In fact, I believe I'll move the update day to Wednesdays because those are my days off from work so I'll have the time to edit before I post! I have edited this chapter, but I tend to still miss small errors, so don't be afraid to point them out to me if you catch one. I have also completed a chapter outline for myself to help better keep on track. I know exactly what I want for this book, and I anticipate on having it finished towards the end of March/ April next year if there are no more delays in updating. I hope that you continue to enjoy my book and that you all continue to support me. Thank you for bearing with me during my unexpected hiatus! Until next week,


	10. Jumin the Fierce Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is trying to figure Jumin out. He stays on her mind all throughout her morning run. While back at the apartment, Jumin prepares a nice breakfast for her.

_**MC's POV** _

Jumin is an absolute nut. I just wanted to go enjoy my morning run, but instead, I have that dingus running through my thoughts.

Why did he care about me?

He used the big L word. Why was that?

We've only known each other for less than a month. There's no way within the three times that we have met in person, he could've developed feelings like that for me, so strongly. Sure, I thought he was handsome, charming, funny, and his gray eyes?

Don't get me started on those. I'll be lost for days going on about them.

I'm not in love with him though. Feelings like that are earned, not just given out. And as of right now, Jumin isn't earning it. He stood me up and he can't even provide me with a valid explanation as to why he didn't at least call me to let me know. He probably thinks he's entitled to a relationship or something.

And what is he now? A knight in shining armor? I don't think so. I know he's hiding something from me, and I won't feel safe until I figure out exactly what it is.

I came to a stop on a bench to catch my breath and placed my hands on my knees. After stretching my legs, I took a seat. I just wanted to watch the sunrise before heading back to my apartment. The sky looks so pretty with as the sun is rising, its orangey-pink clouds are gorgeous.

My phone buzzed and I looked down at the caller ID to see who was interrupting my music. I sighed and swiped the answer button over.

"Yes, Jumin?" I answered, quite annoyed with him already.

"I just wanted to check and see if you were alright, you've been gone for almost an hour," he stated, concern was laced evidently in his voice.

"Well I'm fine," I said, still breathing a little heavy from my run.

"You sound out of breath, are you sure you're alright?"

"Jumin, I went for a run. I'm fine."

"Right, sorry."

"Jumin I'm hanging up now," I told him as a slowly pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Wait!" He shouted, and I sighed in frustration.

"What is it now?"

"Do you like strawberry flavored food?"

"Wouldn't I be crazy if I didn't?" My question was followed by a small giggle.

"You're cute when you do that" he comments as a blush rises up to the tips of my ears.

"I'm hanging up now, for real this time."

I heard a muffled goodbye before I hung up the call.

Sighing, I took my hair out of its high ponytail and relaxed on the bench for a moment. I didn't want to go back and deal with Jumin, but I needed to get ready for work.

Will he even let me go to work? What if he tries to come with me? What will happen to his company?

In all honesty, this situation frustrates me clear down to the bone. I can't even think because my head is pounding with a Jumin induced headache.

**~ ~ ~**

Back at my apartment, my senses were overwhelmed by the sweet smell of strawberry pancakes. Jumin had a tower of them resting in the center of the table. When I entered the small dining area and sat my keys and bottle down, Jumin poked his head out and around the opening of the kitchen.

He had batter all over his face and he was wearing my cooking apron. He pulled out a chair for me then walked around to the other side to take a seat himself. I nodded towards him and sat down in the seat he pulled out for me while eyeballing the tower of strawberry deliciousness in front of me.

"Instead of drooling over the pancakes, you eat them instead, you know?"

"Ah yes. Thank you," I say while I spear my fork through the two pancakes on top and place them on my plate.

Jumin sits down across from me at the table. His gaze drifts between the ceiling and the floor. He appears to be painfully uneasy as he sits across from me. He's extremely tentative on not letting our lines of vision meet.

After cutting the pancakes up with my fork I stand to go grab the syrup from the fridge. When I stand up though, Jumin mirrors the action and stands up frantically.

"What is wrong Jumin?"

His hand goes to the back of his neck and sweat beads form on his forehead: "Nothing, I was just worried you didn't like the pancakes so I stood so I could offer to cook you something else."

"Pfft, no, no. Not that, I was just getting the syrup from the fridge."

"Right syrup, I'll get it. You just sit down, I'll get it."

I raise an eyebrow but reluctantly sit back in my seat. He rushed into the kitchen and emerges a few minutes later with syrup in tow.

He hands me the bottle and I nod in thanks. He takes a seat back down across from me and watches as I pour the syrup. I smile and set the syrup down on the table. I finally take my first bite of the well-prepared pancakes.

They tasted astonishingly delicious. I didn't even pace myself while I quickly crammed down the buttery strawberry goodness. I could feel Jumin's eyes boring into me and I glanced in his direction.

He's wearing a smirk on his face. He looks so smug. He knows damn well he makes amazing pancakes, and he wants me to acknowledge it.

I reach across the table and grab a paper towel. I wiped the syrup off my face and waited for Jumin to break the silence.

"So, did you like them?" He finally asks.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maaaybe."

Jumin crosses his arms over his chest and pouts, "I thought for sure you'd love them. Everyone loves my pancakes."

"Hey don't start crying on me now. I thought you were supposed to be my fierce protector or something like that."

He looks up and straightens his posture.

"I am!" Jumin shouts, looking me in the eye.

"Well, then I guess you have the whole day to prove it while you accompany me to work, right?"

"You are perfectly right, now when do we leave?"

"If you're ready now, then we can get going."

"Perfect, let me just clean up the kitchen a bit, then I'll be ready."

I nodded and left to change out of my sweatsuit while I waited for Jumin to finish his tidying up. He was such a dork, but I was kind of excited to see what today had in store for us.


	11. Bookshop Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin spends the day helping MC out at the bookshop. MC also meets a new customer and helps them look for an atlas.

_**Omniscient** _ _**POV** _

MC and Jumin had no trouble on their way to the bookshop. They stopped at the cafe for some coffee and made their way down the sidewalk to MC's place of employment. MC unlocked the door and the bell above rang out. She went back to the office and set her things down and made her way through the aisles. Jumin stood by the front counter and watched her. Every move she made caused his heart to pound ever so slightly.

As MC continued her rounds making sure everything was in order, she paid no mind to the man watching her. This was her element. One of her favorite places to be. The job she wanted ever since she had been a young girl in grade school. Her ambitions didn't stop at just being a measly bookshop employee though. Oh no, she was going to own this shop one day, and the thought of it brings a smile to her face every damn time.

Jumin starts walking towards her and catches her from behind. MC gasps momentarily but then remembers that Jumin was there with her. She tries to turn around but he holds her close to him. Jumin buries his face in the crook of her neck, causing her to squeal and hit his hands with the book she was holding. He reluctantly lets her go and she turns to face him.

"Jumin what the heck?"

"I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful. I couldn't help myself," he says and flashes a goofy grin in her direction.

A blush rises to MC's cheeks and she shoves the book she's still holding, into Jumin. "I'm going to give you a To-Do List so that mind of yours stays occupied."

"I'd be happy to help you, darling."

MC sighs out of frustration and walks back to the office. While back there she prints off blank spreadsheets. She grabs a pencil and a black pen and walks back to Jumin.

Handing him the supplies she says, "in the back are the newly traded books, go back there and alphabetize them. Write them all out in pencil first. Double check your work, then go over them with a black pen."

He grins and replies, "Will do darling, you can expect the best work from me."

With that Jumin left and MC got back to work making sure the index cards were updated correctly. She went up and down the shelved aisles crossing off books she knew were in fact gone and circling books that might've been misplaced. To keep a secondhand bookstore in tip-top shape, one had to be on top of the organization and overall functionality of the entire shop.

MC was perfect for this job. If she could do anything, it is to organize and keep it organized. That's what Taeyoung admired the most about her. The real reason that she chose MC over the other candidates. There were three other ladies and one gentleman who also wanted to be the bookshop's successor. MC won Taeyoung over though. Her sweet personality and tentative care over the books was something unmatched by the other candidates.

She soon finished her aisle check and just in time too. While she put her last index card back into its proper place, the bell over the door rang. She turned to greet her customer with a warm smile. She offered her assistance and reassured the lady she'd be available if she finds herself with any questions. MC decides to stay behind the counter in case the customer did, in fact, need something, or for when the young lady was ready to check out. MC knew most people in the area, and if she didn't know their name, she surely would recognize them. This girl in her shop had never been around though, or at least not to MC's knowledge she hadn't. MC was sure she would've remembered someone like her.

She had long flowy blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was really beautiful, MC hoped that she hadn't forgotten about this girl, but she was almost certain they had never crossed paths before.

Curiosity got the best of her and she walked from behind the counter to go talk to the blonde haired woman. As she approached the aisle the bell rang above the door again. MC turned her head to glance over her shoulder, but no one was there. Shrugging it off she approaches the young lady and taps on her shoulder.

"Sorry to bother you while you browse the books, but I don't believe I've seen you before. My name is MC, I'm the assistant manager at this location, your name is?"

The blonde beamed a smile towards MC and extended her hand, "You're not bothering me at all, my name is Rika. It's very nice to meet you, miss."

MC accepts the extended hand and smiles back, "thank you, likewise. Remember if you need any help at all, I'm here for that exact purpose!"

"Thank you very much, I actually do have one question. On whether you have this particular book I'm searching for."

"Great! Okay, what's the book that you are looking for?" MC asks, giddy inside from being able to act as some use to her new customer.

"I'm looking for an atlas, one like this here," Rika says and pulls out a slip of paper from her purse.

MC studies the slip, more specifically, the photo of the book printed there. She had seen this atlas recently, she just couldn't put a finger on where.

It soon flashes in her mind exactly where. This was the same Atlas V had ordered. MC's face took on a solemn expression. She didn't have another copy of it, no one had traded one in, and Taeyoung hadn't ordered any atlases to MC's knowledge.

"We did have a copy, unfortunately, another customer has already picked it up. I can, however, go and order this atlas. If you leave a phone number I can ring you once it's in."

Rika's smile faltered momentarily, but it soon returned to a wide toothy grin, "that sounds splendid. How long do deliveries usually take?"

"For popular/high demand books it only takes 2 days, but this atlas isn't on the high side of demand I'm afraid. It could take up to a couple of weeks for it to arrive."

Rika waits a moment before answering. She seems to be thinking it through in her head whether or not she should agree to this.

"Okay, that's fine. You can order it."

"Alright! Let's go up to the front counter and I can get that all set up for you."

The two girls walked up to the front counter together. While looking at the computer and searching for the exact atlas Rika needed, MC's bookshop seemed to fill with customers left and right. She had to leave the counter a few times to help people search for specific books. After about the fifth time of having to leave, she called Jumin back up to the front to help. She quickly explained the alphabetized order of the index cards and sent him on his way to help the customers.

When MC returned to the computer with Rika, she found her facing the window. Rika appeared to be a bit frightened.

"Is everything okay Rika?" MC asks.

The lady turns to her and replies "oh yes, of course, I just didn't realize you had another employee with you. Especially one of such high status. That's the Jumin Han?"

"Yes, mam it is indeed. C&R is taking over the shop's marketing plan, so Jumin thought it would be a good idea to come and learn the ins and outs of the store."

"Ah, I see. Interesting, how long is he going to continue to come back?"

"We haven't worked that part out yet, I'm sure it won't be long until he returns to his office."

Rika nodded her head in response. She didn't say much after that. MC continued to look through the online catalogs of the bigger book companies, but she wasn't having much luck finding the exact atlas Rika wanted. Finally, after a long hour and a half, MC found it. She quickly placed the order and wrote Rika's phone number in the contact book.

As she gathered her jacket and purse, Rika turned to MC, "I'd keep a close eye on Jumin if I were you."

MC raised an eyebrow, that was kind of left field, was it not? "What do you mean by that Rika?"

"He's got a lot more secrets than you could ever hope to know. He's a dangerous man, I'd be careful with how much I associate with him in the public eye."

MC was silent while she pondered upon Rika's warning. Could he really be caught up in the illegal drug epidemic? Would he lie to her about it?  

"Could I bother you with one more question before I go?" Rika askes and runs MC's train of thought off its track.

"It's not a bother, what's up?"

"Can I ask who bought the last atlas you had?"

"I normally wouldn't say, but he's well known through the town so I'll share it. The man's name is V. He's a world-renowned photographer. He goes on many exhibits-"

"Oh yes! I know exactly who he is," Rika interrupts MC, "Alright, thanks for all your help today!"

With that, Rika left before MC could even utter a goodbye.

**~ ~ ~**

Finally, the day was drawing to an end. It was Saturday meaning the store closed at 7:00 pm instead of its usual 6:00 pm. MC sighed contentedly when the clock finally read 7. She strolled over to the door and locked it. Jumin had made his way back to the back room to finish the new inventory. MC took the register drawer back to the office and tallied up the profit for the day.

She was just locking the money away in the safe when she heard a knock on the doorframe. There stood Jumin smiling at her. She rolls her eyes as she stands and walks past him.

"You finished those spreadsheets?" She asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I did, all double checked and lined over too," Jumin replied triumphantly.

"Great! Thank you so much Jumin, I really appreciate the help today."

He smiles and walks over to her. He envelopes her in a big hug and speaks in her ear, "it was my pleasure darling. You can pay me back by spending a day at the office with me tomorrow."

MC gently pushes Jumin back. She still feels weird about him being overly affectionate. It's not that she hates it, or even dislikes it. It's the fact that she did like it that made her feel all weird inside.

"You guys work on Sundays?" MC asks, trying to fill the silence she created by breaking away from his touch.

"Only for overtime; however, tomorrow I'll be making up today's work."

MC nods and ponders for a moment, another day spent with Jumin wouldn't be terrible. "Alright Jumin, I'll go with you tomorrow to work, under one condition."

"And what is that condition?"

"You have to ask permission before you just come over and hug me."

"I think I can do that."

"Okay good, now walk me home?"

Jumin chuckles while he replies, "of course, darling." He took her hand in his and began to walk towards the door. Before he could reach it though, he stopped and turned towards MC, "does this same tune play all day, every day?"

MC nodded her head and responded, "yeah, it does. It's nice though, it has never gotten on my nerves before, so that's a bonus."

"Hm, it is nice, isn't it? Alright now, let's take you home." Jumin made his way out the door and allowed MC time to lock it before taking her hand back in his.

With that, they made their way to MC's residence, but not before picking up some warm tea from the 82nd street coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next update. Don't forget to leave a kudo and please tell me what you think of this chapter and the book as a whole! I really do hope you all enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Also, I am thinking of giving MC a real name. I haven't settled on one yet, but it will, of course, be a Korean name. If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to share!


End file.
